1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winding and cutting machine for rolled paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a machine to cut and fold paper of a predetermined length from a roll (such as a roll of toilet paper) does not exist, and these works are conducted by hands. That is to say, the paper is drawn out of the roll set on a holder by one hand with eye-estimation, an upper cover of the holder is held by another hand, the drawn-out paper is pulled to be cut, and the cut paper is folded in appropriate width and number of sheets to use.
However, in the conventional manual work, the paper is not necessarily cut at perforation lines on the roll of which interval is about 23 cm, drawn amount of the paper varies because the perforation lines are hard to find, the folding width and number of sheets are unstable, and the processes cause labor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a winding and cutting machine for rolled paper with which paper of a predetermined length from a roll is wound flat, folded, and cut as to be in predetermined folding width and number of sheets.